Soul Case
by JP-Rider
Summary: AU. In the 1940s, Detective Ichigo Kurosaki must solve a case when his client is wanted for a murder she didn't commit. Will he solves the mystery of the murder, or will his client be a dame behind bars?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a first full on Bleach AU Fic. I do not own Bleach as it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Karakuri Tabloids Company, June 6th, 194X, 10:10pm

The man was a tall black man wearing dark sunglasses, dark purple long hair, and wore a white dress shirt, a black bow tie, and dark dress pants. Standing by the office was a short petite black haired woman who was leaking tears from her eyes.

"Please...I beg of you don't publish the story." She cried as the man looked at her indifferently.

"Sorry miss, but I must publish this story. No bribe can keep me from publishing it." He told her, with a voice as cold as ice.

_I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks_

After the woman ran out of his office at 10:13pm, the man continues to make the front paper as he glues the story on a big piece of paper next to the photo. He has to give credit to his photographer, Shūhei Hisagi, for giving him the biggest scoop of the century.

He then heard footsteps.

_He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight_

He turned around as the clock strikes 10:15pm when he shouts "Wait, what are you doing-" his words were cut off as the gunshots can be heard as the man gets hit with 4 bullets on him. One bullet through his neck, two on his chest cavity, where the lungs are, and another one where his heart is.

_Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground_

The assassin drops the gun on the desk, as the victim was on the verge of death. The culprit even placed a necklace of a round shaped locket with a symbol of five pink pedals on the floor near the victim.

The victim takes a good look as his assassin leaving quickly. He felt the blood trickled down from his neck as he begins to start dying.

_Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

The short young woman ran out of building, tears leaking out of her eyes she tripped, but kept her balance. She knew someone will go after her, as she can never return home.

She needs a place to hide.

/

**JP-Rider Presents**

**Beta read by AkumaKami64**

**"Soul Case"**

/

Chapter 1: The Fugitive

Kurosaki Private Eye building, June 7th, 194X. 10:33am

Karakuri Town, the town of sweet smell of cigarettes, filled with jazz playing clubs, gamblers, and crime. Almost half of the streets were taken over by this gang called the Espada, whom grew into surface when the Hollows disband. So far, the cops have been keeping the streets safe from the killers and rapists.

I was just an ordinary detective with natural orange hair, killer brown eyes, a scruffy after shave, and wearing a white button shirt with black pants with suspenders. I am known around the neighborhood as Detective Ichigo Kurosaki, Private Eye. Lived in a family clinic for a long time, as I used to work for the Karakuri Police Department until I quit the force because, well they were kind of assholes. Always making fun of my hair, and I was only in the force due to my dad's recommendation.

Anyway, I was sitting on my desk, sweating due to the broken air conditioner. For some reason, the Karakuri Tabloids didn't came today. Wonder why's that? Maybe I'll call Sargent Ukitake about it. I'm getting low on rent since I didn't get a good job for a long time. I hear three knocks at the door, I got up from my desk as I open the door and see the last person I want to meet.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki." said the pale man with a white hat over his shaggy blonde hair, dark circles around his gray eyes, and wears a green long coat all over and wears clogs, as he holds a fan to cool off. Behind him are two kids, one is a raven haired girl who is quiet, and a red head boy who has a mean streak. That man is my landlord, Mr. Kisuke Urahara, or as I like to call him "Mr. Hat-N-Clogs, as the two kids with him are Ururu and Jinta, his two little goons. They may not look much, but they're effective.

"What do you want, Mr. Hat-N-Clogs?" I asked him, using the nickname I always call him.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki, I came here to collect my rent money." He respond, while smiling like an idiot. "Now where is my rent money that is due this week?"

"I haven't gotten a job, Mr. Hat-N-Clogs." I respond "I hadn't gotten an investigation job that requires payment."

I looked at his dead fish eyes starring at me, as he still fans himself like he's making fun of me for not having a working air conditioner. Wise ass.

"Oh Mr. Kurosaki, just because I'm a friend of your father, doesn't mean you get to have some special treatment. Ururu, Jinta, take his radio." He order his goons.

"Alright, time to take the 'detective's' radio." Jinta comments, as the two pipsqueak goons barge in my home office as they take my radio away.

"Hey! I was using that!" I complained, but it fell into deaf ears as they extort my radio cabinet. I had that thing for two years, and now it's been taken by two brats and that weasel of a landlord.

"Oh don't fret, Ichigo." He said as he folded his fan "You'll get your radio back once I get my rent money. So I'm giving you five days until you come up with the money, or your private eye business is going to be my own personal plantation garden. Hehehe." He laughed, who does this guy think he is.

"Damn you, Mr. Hat-N-Clogs." I cursed in mutter, I need a case, real soon.

/

12:06pm

"They took the radio away?!" Shout my desk clerk worker, and childhood friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, a hot blooded Betty with ebony long spiky hair, blue eyes, and dress in a gray suit and knee length skirt. Next to her is my partner, Chad Yasutora, a tall, friendly tanned man with wavy hair that covers his eyes, with a black bowler hat, and a black suit and dress pants with white stripes all around, and holding an umbrella.

"Yes, and soon he's going to turn this place into a pot house if I don't have a case to pay the rent." I respond, as I sat on the seat of the clerk desk as I ponder how am I going to pay rent.

"Ichigo, you could always ask your father to help pay rent." Chad suggests.

"And what, owe the old man a favor? No way I'm asking that crazy old man some money." I respond, as I gave my most deadpanned look as I turn the seat to the wall as I drink some liquor. "Besides, I got this."

Tatsuki just huffs as she rants "Well I'm not going to be put out of the job Ichigo, because it's all I got in this Kami-forsaken town." It was true, Tatsuki never had a job before and all she knew was karate and gives appointments for my detective skills. "So I'm going to see if there's anybody hiring, and a case can't just be dropped off by the door."

I took in my clerk lady's words, as I spotted someone outside of the window. The figure knocked on my door three times as we all stood in motion.

"A customer!" I yelped as my employees rushed into their positions. Tatsuki at the clerk desk as I rushed into my private eye office. Chad was the one who answers the door, hoping it wasn't those kids and their pranks.

As I hear Chad opens the door, he greeted the visitor as I hear him outside.

"Hello, are you here for Mr. Kurosaki?" He asked the visitor.

"Yes, and it's very urgent." replied the visitor, sounds like a dame.

"Step in, he's available." He told her, as I hear footsteps marching over to my office.

My office is a little messy, granted with the cigarette stubs on the small ashtray, some old newspapers and paperwork. So I clear my desk and put the stuff in the trash bin, as I put on my fedora, loosen my tie, put on my leather gloves, and lit my cigarette as I turned around with my seat as I face the curtains of my window.

I hear three knocks coming from my door, as I said "Come in." The door opens as I hear the door opens I hear the high heel footsteps coming in my office "Take a seat right over there." I told her, as I turn around and see a petite girl that's about shorter than Tatsuki, black Bobby cut hair, amethyst eyes, and she wore an all black knee length dress with a black sun hat, black gloves, and black high heels. She had the look of a worried dame like she's on the run, wonder who's the super daddy trying to catch this girl who looks like she's attending a funeral.

"So, what a small dame like you doing here in my detective office?" I inquired, as her eyes narrow towards me.

"For your information, I am not some small dame, I am still a young adult and I would like to be treated with respect, Detective Kurosaki." She reply, as her doe eyes look down on her heels.

"Okay then, Miss..."

"Rukia Kuchiki, the youngest daughter and heir of the Noble Kuchiki family." She told me, this has gotten me to almost fall into my seat, as my jaw dropped.

"The Kuchiki family!?" I blurted, as the small dame cover my mouth as she silenced me.

"Not so loud, you bleach haired detective!" She scolded at me "Can't you see that I'm in disguise?"

"Disguised? Why would you need a disguise for?" I inquired, as she let go of my mouth.

She looked like she's hesitant to tell me something, as her doe eyes look at my coat rack as she bit her lip.

I sigh as I told her "Look, you can tell me. If it's something embarrassing, I won't tell."

"You don't understand. It's bigger than you could imagine." She reply "But I'll tell you this...I was framed for a murder I didn't commit."

"A murder?" I repeated, that girl doesn't seem to be the type to kill, cause she doesn't have the eyes of a killer.

"Yes." She reply "You may have not heard, but there has been a warrant for my arrest. The cops have been looking for me around town since last night, so they can arrest me for the murder of Tosen Isshin."

"Tosen? You mean to tell me that you've been framed for murderin' the boss of the biggest news company in town?" I ask by the surprise, this is the first time I'm hearing this. "Why would they think you murder him?"

She clench her fist as she was hesitant to tell me, as she look shamefully as I cocked an eyebrow "I don't know who would frame a gal like me, and I don't know who."

"What were you doing in his office in the first place?" I question.

My question seems to startle her, as she look too nervous to say anything "W-W-Well, I-I-I was j-just telling him t-to not publish a story." She stuttered. She's hiding something alright, not to subtle if you ask me.

"What kind of story?"

"Something that will tarnish the Kuchiki family name."

"I see, so you must've done something stupid to make Tosen to publish a story about you."

"A member of the Kuchiki doesn't dare to be stupid." She argued.

I then tried to use a different tactic "Hmm, maybe you're on drugs?"

"I'm as clean as a whistle." She defends herself.

"Then you're pregnant." I kept going with my conclusions.

"Absolutely not!" She yelled in defense as she blushes "There's no way I got knocked up, I made sure of using protection!" Her eyes widen when she realizes the blunder she made.

"I see, so you have a lover." I conducted.

Ms. Kuchiki slump to her seat as she sigh "If everyone learn about this, it would spread and it'll become a scandal, and put a strain for the Kuchiki family. But now I'm framed for murder, and if my name isn't clear, they'll send me to the big house, the gallows, the chair, I don't want to end up like some lonely dame behind bars!" She exclaims as her doe eyes starts leaking, as she wipes her tears off with her gloved hands. I hand her a tissue box, as she pulls out three of them as she blew her nose.

"Thank you, detective." Rukia thanked me.

"No problem, Ms. Kuchiki." I reassured her.

"Please, call me Rukia." She told me, as she sniffs "Your a nice guy you know, I'll pay you wads of cash if you help me clear my name." She offered as she shows me the check.

I looked at the check, this is enough to cover 6 months! My eyes gazed at the check, as I reach for it, but she pulls it away as she puts it back inside her purse.

"You'll receive your pay until you solve my case." She states, damn that petite woman.

"Fine, I'll do your case. But where would you go?" I asked her.

She twiddle her fingers as she looked nervous "Actually, I don't have a place to stay."

I gave a deadpan look, "Don't you have like hidden family condos and other places?"

"The cops would most likely to search me in those places." She states as she looked at me "Maybe, if by any chance..."

"Oh no, I'm not having a fugitive living here." I told her. She then gave me those big ol' doe eyes, as she clasp her hands together like a child wanting food.

"Please detective, I've got no place to go." She said, trying to be ridiculously adorable.

'Shit, she's giving me the doe eyes. Next thing you know, the dames and children will invent a new name for this look.' I thought as I heard Chad calling for me.

"Ichigo, Dr. Uryu is here to give you the results of your health. He's saying that you should cut the liquor." He said, which gives me an idea for Rukia to live.

"Tell him to wait Chad, because I'm having a client here." I replied as I eyed on Rukia "Now, tell me, in detail, what happened that night?"

**/**

**So what has happened that got Rukia framed? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Now, for those of you don't know, this AU fic takes place in the 40s, and no one has soul reaper powers. This is strictly a hard boiled detective story with many Bleach characters you all know and love.**

**As for the Bang Bang song by Nancy Sinatra, original lyrics by Cher, it will make sense with the theme of the story. I want to use these smooth pop and jazz songs and try to make this like a Tarantino story, so I hope you'll love this fic.**

**Be sure to Fav, Follow, and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, as it belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Chapter 2: The Side of the Story

June 7th, 12:40pm

"You want me to do what!?" Yelled Dr. Uryu Ishida, a blue-haired and blue-eyed slim Japanese man wearing glasses, a grey suit and pants, with a doctor's white overcoat. I've known four eyes since our teen years. One time, I spotted him being ganged up by a couple of mooks, so I went into action as to beat those mooks up as they ran away. At first, he seems to be shy and quiet around people, but after I saved him we became friends. Apparently, his old man owns a hospital down the corner from where my dad's clinic is. It was later we discovered that both of our pops are old rivals for my deceased mother's affection. Now, he's my personal doctor and right now, I'm requesting him on a little favor.

"Like I said, I want you to watch Doe Eyes over here," I replied, as I ruffled up Ms. Kuchiki's hair like she was like my little sisters, "I got a job and my client here's in need of a place to stay."

"Cut it out! Stop messing with my hair!" She yelled at me, as Dr. Ishida looked at us with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"Ichigo, just why am I hiding a fugitive so you can solve a case?" He inquires. Damn, he knew about her situation. Boy, news traveled fast in this town.

Little miss doe eyes look worried, afraid that the doctor might turn her in. I look at the good doctor as I respond "Please man, just let her stay in your family's little condo, and I only have five days until I solve this case, and save my private eye office and home."

Uryu gave me a stern look, the look that just saids "You're going to owe me, big time." and then he turned to Rukia, who was giving those doe eyes of hers. He sighs as he finally gives in, "Fine, I'll let her stay at my place."

"Thank you, Dr. Ishida, I, as a member of the Kuchiki family, am humbly grateful," She reply with a bow which startles the good doctor.

He kept his cool when he adjust his glasses "Very well, Ms. Kuchiki. But as long as you're staying in my condo, you will have to follow my house rules, understand?"

"Yes, doctor, I understand," Rukia replied, as she adds "I've always wondered what it feels like to pretend to be a normal civilian."

As Uryu leaves with Rukia inside of his car, Chad calls out, "Ichigo, I think it's time for us to start investigating."

"Alright, time to prepare," I replied as I wear my black coat, black fedora, bring in my notes, pens, gloves, my black six shooter, magnifying glass, and my flash camera. "Alright, I'm all set," I declare as I see my partner grabbing the keys to his 1937 black Dodge. Chad was always the driver whenever we go somewhere, ever since high school we've been traveling around with that Dodge of his.

We've gotten inside the car as Chad starts the engine and we head out to our destination: the crime scene.

"So, what did Ms. Kuchiki tell you about what happened?" Chad inquires as I pull out my notebook and read out Rukia's side of the story.

"Alright, now here's what she told me..." I began.

/

_Flashback, Rukia's POV:_

_Kuchiki's 10th beach house, June 6th, 1:10pm_

_It began around the time I was in my one of my family's hidden beach house. I was having a secret trip with my fiancé, as we we're just hiding from the paparazzi. He was my brother's best and most loyal friend, and I was terrified that my brother will condemned him for laying a finger on me. I don't care what Byakura thinks, I love him, and he loves me._

_We were inside the house while we were sleeping after one of our late night...activities. As I woke up, I was blinded by a flash of light. I blinked a few times and then, in horror, I spotted the photographer outside the window as he makes a scat. He must've snapped a photo of me naked and on top of my fiancé; I have never felt so violated in my life._

_I had to find that kid with the camera, one way or another._

_After I cover myself and told my fiancé to head home so I could explain it to him later, I searched around the city for 2 hours until I spotted him, that blue spiky hair lad wearing a white tank top and black dress pants, coming out of the front entrance of the Karakuri Tabloids Company, counting the wads of cash he must've received._

_I encountered him, dragging him to the alley and demanded his camera and pictures. He responded that he had already sent the footage to his boss, and I have to wait around 9pm-10pm since it's the only time Mr. Tosen comes to make the paper and print it out._

_I was devistated, who knows how many people in that building know about my affairs. I had to go to the office building and demand an appointment to see Mr. Tosen to get those photos. No one was giving me dirty looks and stink-eyes, which means they haven't seen the photo yet._

_I went out of the building at 4:10pm as I went to go inside the Unohara Café and I've waited there for a whole 6 hours. I've ordered a lot of coffee and tea there._

/

"She literally waited 6 hours in that café?" Chad questions.

"Don't ask me, and stop interrupting." Ichigo replied as he continues with Rukia's story.

/

_Now, it was around 10pm, as the building was about to close, but I entered there at exactly 10:06pm. I've demand to know where's Mr. Tosen's office is, as they've told me that he's in his office on the 3rd floor. I took the elevator and waited for a minute for it to go up._

_As I've got out of the elevator and made it to the third floor, I found his office as I've barged in there at around 10:09pm._

_"Mr. Tosen, may I have a word with you?" I demand as the dark man wearing black sunglasses turned around and got a glimpse of me._

_"Well, if it isn't Byakura's baby sister," He said with a stoic tone, with a glimpse of mockery, "Who knew you were dating the Head of the house's most loyal companion and bodyguard."_

_I stiffened, that man doesn't care who he'll humiliate, as he's the type of guy who will reveal your dirty secrets for profit._

_So, I've tried to do one of my charms...bribing._

_"Mr. Tosen, if you could just hand me the footage that the photographer gave you, I can pay you handsomely and invite you to one of the Kuchiki family's annual balls," I persuade, trying to give him an offer he'll never refused._

_But instead of accepting my deal, he just chuckled, it was so monotone, it felt like he was mocking me._

_"Do you honestly think that a silly little bribe and a few rich people's parties can persuade me, doll face?" He said like it was nothing._

_I've held back my tears, as I kept my cool and respond "But sir, I am-"_

_"A member of the royal Kuchiki family? You think I don't know a dame in this picture," He cuts me off as he waved the picture of me on top of my fiancé at me, "Now this is going to keep me in business."_

_"If it's blackmail you want, I'll give you as much money you want, just give me that picture!" I told him as I held myself from crying, but he just refused as he held the picture back "Please...I beg of you, don't publish the story," I cried as tears were covering my eyes._

_He just looked indifferent, like he just doesn't care about my situation and coldly replied, "Sorry miss, but I must publish this story." He turned his back as he adds, "No bribe can keep me from publishing it."_

_I was angry at his words, but at the same time I'm feeling hurt. I automatically ran out of his office at 10:13pm, and past the desks. I tripped and almost fell down on the floo before I continued to run to the elevator._

_After I left the building, I didn't want to go home, afraid of ever returning to where my brother and fiancé are. So I've hid myself in an alley to sleep inside a box since I had nowhere else to go._

_About 20 minutes later, I've heard the police sirens. I took a peak on the large box as I saw police carts and a couple of paramedics coming out of the Tabloids building carrying someone covered in a blanket on a stretcher. I then overheard them speaking._

_"I've found this necklace along with the gun in Mr. Tosen's office," Told the police officer as he informs Police Sergeant Soi-Fon, a woman with short blue hair, cold blue eyes, and wears a white coat and skirt._

_"This necklace...is the symbol of the Kuchiki family," Soi-Fon states as she gave a stern look as she examines my name imprinted on the necklace "Rukia Kuchiki."_

_My eyes widened as I hid myself back inside the box. The police were after me, but I didn't understand why until I've heard one of them commented._

_"Damn, it's such a shame that Ms. Kuchiki shot down Mr. Tosen just for this photo," One of the officers with blond hair covering his left eye._

_I couldn't believe it at first, a part of me is glad that the photo was retrieved, but a part of me felt scared that now the cops thought a gal like me could murder Mr. Tosen. I have never taken a life of a human being before, no matter how cruel he can that be._

_It was clear then that I was now a wanted criminal, and that I really have nowhere to turn to or hide._

/

Back to the Present.

"That is quite a story, Ichigo," Chad comments after I've finished reading what Doe Eyes have told me as he drives, "Ms. Kuchiki doesn't seem to be the type of girl to kill."

"Of course she doesn't, Chad," I told him as he makes a turn to the left of Yukon as I see the building straight ahead, "She doesn't have the eyes of a killer."

"How do you know?" He inquires.

"I've been a cop, Chad, I knew a killer when I see one. Remember the Hollow gang a few years ago? They all has eyes of killers," I explained. The Hollows were a notorious gang in some parts of the city, until the Espada was formed, which caused the Hollow gang to dissolved. Since then, when you see a guy wearing a white suit with black stripes on their top sleeves and creepy masks on, you'll know it's them.

"Then whoever shot Mr. Tosen must've been out for vengeance, or is just a serial killer," Chad said in thought.

"Lets see the crime scene and figure out what really happen before my five days are up," I stated. "Besides, I'm a private eye and I'll solve any case that you can pay me for."

Chad gave me a deadpan look as he parked the car when we're just across the street of the Tabloids building, "You've really need to just stop acting like you're some hero in a story."

"What? You know I like the dramatics," I replied as we got out of the Dodge as we head to where the cop cars are.

Time to start the case.

/

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_ But I won't be home again._  
_ Maybe someday you'll look up,_  
_ And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
_ "Isn't something missing?"_

_-**Missing by Evanescence**_

**/**

**Well, that's chapter 2 of Soul Case, and thanks to AkumaKami64 for the beta read.**

**Please leave your Reviews as well as following and favorite this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach, as it's owned by Tite Kubo.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 3: Crime Scene, Clues, and Information

Kurakami Tabloids Company, June 7th, 1:05pm

As me and Chad got out of the car, we were in front of the tabloids building where the murder took place. We saw the boys in blue, or black in this town's fashion, as they're gathered around the crime scene. There's also some employees of the building who are outside. About a few were present, including the blue-haired kid that Rukia described.

Chad and I make our way through the yellow tape, or rather, we just sneak in since the cops are too busy eating donuts.

"The murder took place on the third floor, so let's head there," I told as Chad nodded. We took the stairs to the third floor since we don't want to startled any cop by using the elevator to go up.

We made it to the third floor, filled with cops, where they gathered around the workers' desks and apparently, for what I suspect, Mr. Tosen's office.

"Hey, you're not suppose to be up here!"

Me and Chad look to our left and saw an overweight individual. He is Lt. Sergeant Marechiyo Omaeda, a fat belly man wearing a brown fedora, a brown overcoat over his black shirt, and blue dress pants with black church shoes as he glare at us. He's an honest and loyal cop, but the man is a blow hard and a pushover to his sergeant.

"Hello to you too, Lt. Omaeda," I greet, as the dull lieutenant looks on with wide eyes.

"Kurosaki?" He muttered as he turns back to call out, "Hey Sergeant, bleach head's here!"

Chad and I heard the footsteps of the high heels of Sergeant Soi-Fon. That dame of a cop is what you would consider a heartless harpy. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me, "This is police business, Detective Kurosaki, leave now or I'll arrest you."

"Actually Sergeant, I am here because I'm on a case that took place here," I challenged, as my eyes narrowed to her's, Chad looking pretty nervous right now.

"Oh, and who would put someone like you to interfere with police business?" She snarled. It's nothing new with this feminist dame to get up on my business. She will sink her fangs into your skull if she wants to.

"Alright, that's enough," said a voice, one that I recognized. Inspector Shinji Hirako, the straight cut blond haired man with brown eyes, that upper teeth smile on his face, wearing a long gray overcoat and newsboy cap while smoking his cigar. "Well, it's been a while, hasn't it, Private Eye?"

I gave a neutral expression as I reply, "You too, you smiling son-of-a-gun. How's being an inspector?"

"It has it's own perks and advantages," He answered.

"Sounds cool," I comment. I can never forget how this guy taught me everything I should know about being a detective; we would solve clues together and find the perps. I owe him that much for helping me out to become the man I am today, "So, can I see what's inside Mr. Tosen's office?" I ask, hoping to go and see the crime scene.

Before Sgt. Soi-Fon could decline, Inspector Shinji beats her to it as he reply, "Sure, anything for a detective," He chuckled as he leads me and Chad to the office, leaving the scowling Soi-Fon to fume.

As the Inspector leads Chad and I to the crime scene, I get a good look inside his office and start to take notes. The walls in his office is yellow, with the exception of the window on the back that has a portrait of a sailboat on the left side. His brown wooden desk is next to a black file cabinet. His desk has a type writer, follow by some pens and large paper. On the right side corner of the office is where what today's paper could've been. It has the headlines in big black letters saying "KUCHIKI GAL'S SECRET LOVER?" and I can see it didn't have the picture glued in, just the headlines and the text.

I then look down and see the body trace on the floor. There is some blood stains on the wooden floor and wall, as well as the blood splattered on the edge of his desk.

"Mr. Tosen was shot four times last night at 10:15 P.M.," Shinji explained, "One bullet pierced his neck, straight through the thyroid cartilage. Three on the chest cavity, which pierced the heart and lungs. Finally, the time of death is the same time he was shot down. The gun we found was a store bought .357 black magnum on the desk, along with the locket necklace near the victim. We have concluded that Ms. Kuchiki shot down Mr. Tosen so she could stop him from publishing today's paper, which is about her sleeping with Renji Abarai, the bodyguard of Byakura Kuchiki of the Kuchiki family."

"And you believe that's the motif?" I inquire as Shinji nods, "Were there any finger prints founded on the gun?"

"No, there weren't," Sgt. Soi-Fon answers as she steps in, "Ms. Kuchiki most likely wore some gloves to cover her tracks. But she didn't expect to leave her necklace laying around near the victim."

True, Ms. Kuchiki does have some gloves on when she came to my office.

"There was a witness report that heard the gun shots," Shinji points out.

"Who is the witness?" I asked him.

"She's a shy girl that goes by the name Momo Hinamori," Shinji told me "She was walking across the street from the tabloid building last night carrying some groceries from the market. Around 10:15pm, she heard four gun shots from the building, making her dropped her groceries after she heard the gun shots. She called the police immediately from the telephone booth across the street. We arrived at the crime scene and..."

"Did she see Ms. Kuchiki running out of the building?" Chad asks him after a moment of silent.

"She saw someone running from the building, but she was so scared that she didn't even look which way," Shinji replied as he roll his eyes, "If you're thinking about seeing her, I don't think it's the right time to do so since she's still a little scared that the shooter will kill her next."

"I see," I respond, before I sigh and walk out of the scene of the crime, heading to the small corner of the hallway.

I look down and spotted something next to the janitor's closet. I picked it up, and discovered that it's a small gray button with a crack around the side and four circles on it.

To everyone else, this is just a piece of garbage that was dropped on the floor. But to me, it's the first clue to the murder.

"What did you find, Ichigo?" Chad asks me as he followed me in the halls.

"This button, Chad," I stated, "I believe it will serve our first clue to the murder."

"A button?" Chad questions my unorthodox ways to find clues.

"Everything's a clue to a case, Chad," I stated as I place the button inside a plastic bag as we were about to leave.

"Hey Detective," Shinji calls out to me, "Meet me at the Full-Bringer tonight if you have the chance. I can help you with the case you're working on," He offered.

I smiled, the Full-Bringer is one of the hottest night club/restaurant to date. It's owned by a high school friend of mine, Kugo Ginjo. That son of a gun is considered my counterpart, as we both have a goal to become cops. Sadly for him, he couldn't become a cop due to his bad arm, meaning if he can't shoot, he'll might as well be the meter maid. Kugo wouldn't have none of that, so he quit the force and started the Full-Bringer night club.

"Sure, I'll join ya," I respond as I see the inspector making a grin. "I'll bring in Chad with me."

Chad and I take the elevator down to the first floor, we walk out as he passed through the yellow tape. I was about to go and ask the photographer, Hisagi was his name, but I don't see him around anywhere.

"Where to, Detective?" Chad asks me as I put my hands inside my pockets.

"We're stopping by at the Unohara Café," I stated, as Chad looks started "I have a few questions from the employees who saw Ms. Kuchiki yesterday. It could give us some clues about her," I said as I glanced at Chad "Why do you look so startled, Chad?"

"Um...well, no reason." He states nervously. Something's up with him, I bet there's someone he knows who works at the Café, and Chad is nervous about meeting whoever _she_ is.

/

Unohara Café, 1:36pm

Chad and I entered the café, giving me a chance to look it over. It was just like your ordinary coffee and tea shop, where all those coffee bean smelling customers and employees come and go sipping their specialized coffee and tea.

We went to the counter as Chad stood next to me. I finally realized why Chad was nervous. Standing at the cash register was a tall dame, about as tall as him. Her silver hair, gray eyes, full lips, and wearing the shops usual white and black uniforms with a black apron. Her name tag shows her name "Isane," and she smiled nervously.

"Welcome to the Unohara Café, what would you like?" She asked us.

I ordered "I'll have a cappuccino, decaf."

"I have the usual, Isane." Chad respond. So, he was a regular.

"Sure thing, Chad," Isane replied as she taps on the prices for our order, "That'll be $9.58, please."

Me and Chad payed for our order as she place the order to show to the coffee makers. I decided to do my detective work, "So, Ms. Isane, care to answer a few questions."

She blinked twice as she wonders what's up "Um...what?"

I showed her my badge as I respond, "Detective Ichigo Kurosaki, private eye. I would like to ask some questions about yesterday night at around 4pm-10pm."

She was startled, as she signals Chad to come closer to her as she whisper to his ear, as he nodded. Is she talking about me?

She look at me as she respond "Well, that time is around my shift, so yeah, I can answer a few questions."

I nodded as I question her "Is one of your customers from yesterday a young gal with bobcat black hair, blue doe eyes, and short enough to look like a high schooler?" She tried to think who I'm referring to, as I continued "Did she ordered a lot of coffee and tea here?"

She snaps her fingers as she replies "Yeah, that short woman came by yesterday as if she was waiting for something. She ordered about 7 types of teas and 4 cups of coffees. That poor thing went to the restroom after drinking that much," She laughed as she must've reminiscing the memory of Ms. Kuchiki going to the restroom a lot.

I nodded as me and Chad got our order. We sat on the table as I take a sip of my cappuccino. It was the most delicious cappuccino I have ever tasted.

"Is there any reason why you've come here, Ichigo?" Chad inquires as he taste his black coffee.

"I need to confirm Ms. Kuchiki's story, and it seems she really did spend all day here in this establishment," I respond.

"But how will this help us solve the case?" He asked again.

I pull my fedora to the front of my eyes as I told him "Think about it, Chad. Ms. Kuchiki was definitely here, so my guess is that someone may have spotted her, an enemy of hers or something, and plotted to frame her just to discredit her." He gave no responds to my theory "It's the only theory I got so far."

"Maybe we need to look through things further," He suggested as he finishes his coffee, "Maybe we should go to the Full-Bringer tonight to ask the Inspector for some help."

I nodded in agreement. Going to the Full-Bringer may give me some help on the case. Inspector Shinji always showed some respect for me, and has showed me some guidance in solving cases.

"Then tonight, we'll go to the Full-Bringer."

**/**

_The cameras are gone and nobody screams  
She couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame  
Her friends are all gone, she's going insane  
She'll never survive without the money and fame_

**-Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach**

**/**

**End of chapter 3.**

**Clue of Evidence: A .357 black magnum, and a button Ichigo found.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Bleach as it's owned by Viz Media**

**Harden my Heart is owned by Quarterfish **

**Enjoy**

**/**

Chapter 4: Whisky, Espada, and Angels

The Full-Bringer, June 7th, 7:25pm

I've all ready called Ms. Kuchiki about any enemies that could set her up. Unfortunately, her family barely had any enemies besides the Espada gang. She once said that one of her family members testified again one of their members and he was sent to fifty years of jail time. This could lead to Mr. Tosen's murder, but for now, there's no evidence about it.

Chad and I pulled over to we head towards the Full-Bringer. We went to the entrance and passed the bouncer to get in. The place we went in looked fancy and all jazzed up. We saw many people at the tables, followed by the dance floor as I see people doing the jitterbug while a bunch of jazz players, called the Mod Souls, plays the swinging music going on.

"Hey, Ichigo, Chad, over here," Called out Inspector Shinji, who motions us to sit with him at the bar stool.

We walk towards him to sit down, and I saw a middle age man wearing an eyepatch around his right eye, and a black bushy mustache. Obviously, this guy used to be in the military, hence the cane next to him. He was wiping large glasses when he asked us, "Hello gentlemen, I am Giriko Kutsuzawa, what can I get for you?"

"Get me the best beverage you've got, same for my friend," I ordered, as Giriko pour some alcoholic beverages on two big glasses that he slid down to me and Chad. I took a little sip and boy was it strong.

"Best liquor in town, ain't it, Kurosaki?" Shinji comments with a grin.

"Sure is, Inspector," I replied.

"Well, if it isn't Ichigo and Chad!" said an all too familiar voice as I turn to see the man with slick black hair, brown eyes, black L shaped eyebrows, a black suit, white dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He was known as the All-Black Don Kugo Ginjo, and if he were a good cop, he would've been the finest if not for his bad arm.

He swung his arms around me and Chad as he said, "It's good to see you two wise-asses around here. What brings you two first timers here to this fine establishment?" He asked as he gives away a slick smile on his face.

"Inspector Shinji invited us here," I reply, as Ginjo stood at the barstool with us.

"I see, well that blond, frog-faced weasel of a cop is always a regular here in the Full-Bringer," Ginjo comments as Shinji just rolled his eyes, but then his eyes narrows somewhere where he stares, "Tsh, hey Ginjo, since when do you let criminals in?"

Ginjo looked at where Shinji is glaring at, and I as well as I saw a group of five white suited men, with two broads leaning on the Leader's shoulders.

"The Espada gang," I whispered before we turned back so they won't stare at us.

"What are they doing here, Ginjo?" Chad inquires as Ginjo shrugged his shoulders.

"They just let themselves in, but as long as they don't cause any trouble, they're welcome here, as much as I hate it," He said as his eyes stared down on the floor.

I took another sip of the strong stuff as I looked at Shinji as I asked "Care to inform me on these goons?"

Shinji looks around as he motions me and Chad to come closer "These guys have a reputation around the bad parts of town, so they're on the police's watch list."

"The guy on the left is known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, suspected of ten murders. Next to him is Shooting Starrk, known assassin," I looked at the two gangsters, two of them seems to be tall, but the one with blue hair and blue killer eyes, Grimmjow, seems to be the deadly one; as for the other, Starrk, about as tall as Grimmjow, seems to be a bored man with brown wavy hair, gray eyes, shaven chin as I see his belt carrying two silver revolvers around his waist.

"The guys in the right are known as "Smiling" Gin Ichimaru, the leader's second in command, and next to him is. Ulquiorra the Demon," I then saw this guy, Gin, who has Snow White hair and a psychotic fox like smile with his eyes always shut, and this Ulquiorra, that pale, short black haired man with green eyes, a stoic expression, and I could see the knives around his belt.

"And that guy in the middle with those girls, is Sosuke Aizen, leader of the Espada, and the big dog that rules the criminal underworld," I looked as I saw this suave looking bastard. He has slick chestnut hair, with one strand in front of his face between those brown, killer eyes of his. Those two broads, one with blond short hair and the other with black pigtails, are flirting with him.

I then noticed the missing button on his suit. Funny, the missing button was the second button on his shirt, meaning that he's a suspect. But then I saw that Shooting Starrk and Smiling Gin are also missing buttons. A third one missing for Grimmjow, and a second one missing for Ulquiorra.

I got my five suspects, and all of them are part of the Espada.

Ginjo looks at his watch as he smiles "Looks like it's almost time for the real show," Ginjo states as I see all the men and women steps out of the dance floor and went to their seats as the men comes closer to the stage as the Mod Souls are about to be ready to play some music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Full-Bringer would like to give you a little treat and performance for tonight. So please, get your hands together to the three most jazzed up ladies that sing like angels, The Tree Angels: Yourichi Shihoin, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Orihime Inoue!" Announced the speaker name Shishigawara as he left the stage when the jazz players starts playing the music as the lights went dim.

That last name, Orihime, where have I heard it before...

The curtains rised as I see three, beautiful backs of dames wearing matching sparkling strapless dresses that have two slits on each side. The one in the middle is tall and dark skinned, the one on the right is also tall and tanned, and the one on the right, was peach skinned.

Before they face the audience, the dark skin girl, Yourichi started to sing:

_"Cryin' on the corner, waitin' in the rain_

_I swear I'll never, ever wait again_

_You gave me your word but words for you are lies."_

She turned around, as Yourichi starts swaying her hips as her purple hair tied to a comb as he brown cat like eyes and her eyes stayed onto the audience as the men looked at her beauty dreamily.

It was then Rangiku turns around as her orange hair, blue cat like eyes, and huge knockers came to show as she starts to sing as well:

_"Darlin', in my wildest dreams_

_I never thought I'd go."_

But then, Orihime turned. Her orange hair tied back as her gray eyes and cute smile warmed my heart. She was just like the way I remembered her as she sings:

_"But it's time to let you know, oh."_

_They all started to sing together._

_"I'm gonna harden my heart_

_I'm gonna swallow my tears_

_I'm gonna turn and leave you here."_

I was as mesmerized as the rest of the audience. I've noticed the Espada gang eyeing on the singing gals; I could've sworn I saw Smilin' Gin blush. Starrk looks uninterested, as well as Ulquiorra who just stares on. Grimmjow seems to be enjoying this, as for Aizen, he just looks at the entertainment.

When I saw Orihime up on stage, I couldn't help but blush at her beauty. Its been since high school the last I've seen her; she still looks as beautiful as she did in the yearbooks. She maybe an airhead, but she was kind to everyone, making her the sweetest gal in Kurakami. Listening to her voice was like a spell, a spell that has entranced me.

Shinji was tapping on his knees while listening to the song, as Chad was nodding his head by the saxophone solo, playing during the song, as Ginjo was looking at them with approval. Gotta say, no wonder this club was popular.

_"All of my life I've been waitin' in the rain_

_I've been waitin' for a feeling that never, ever came_

_It feels so close but always disappears."_

_"Darlin', in your wildest dreams_

_You never had a clue_

_But it's time you got the news."_

_"I'm gonna harden my heart_

_I'm gonna swallow my tears_

_I'm gonna turn and leave you here."_

This song they're singing, it was so true. They must've have men in their life that must've left them at some point of time, or did they leave them? I don't know, it didn't really make sense to me.

As my old man once said, women are complicated.

As they finished their performance, the audience clapped and made cat calls towards them. The Three Angels bow down and blew a kiss to the crowd. It was then that Orihime took notice of me, her eyes widening as if she remembered me. It was then that the curtains fell and the lights brightened up.

"Say Ichigo, didn't we have the same homeroom with Orihime back in High School?" Chad asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, we did," I replied "What a dame like her doing in this establishment?"

Ginjo smiled as he placed his arm on my shoulder "She's been wantin' to sing and pay for her apartment since her brother passed away. This club seems to be the only place to give herself a good meal and some lights."

"Where does she live?" I inquired.

Ginjo smirked at me as he respond "Gee, if you want to stalk her," I gave him a mild glare as he continues "She lives in a run down apartment down Kubo Lane. Not the best apartment area to live in; heard rumors that the Espada has claimed it as their territory."

Orihime lives there? That poor dame.

"If it's one thing I hate about these guys, is that the police can't charge them without evidence," Shinji states as he takes a sip of his whiskey "It's like every time we catch them, the evidence that was supposed to be used against them always disappears, like someone's pulling a Houdini on us."

I turn to glare at the gangsters. They're nothin' but a bunch of slippery weasels, always ruling crime with an iron fist. Grimmjow noticed me as he creeps a sinister smile and raised his hand to stick a middle finger at me.

God that guy is ticking me off.

"They'll get justice someday," I stated as I drink my whiskey, "Because I suspect one of them to be Mr. Tosen's killer."

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Shinji inquires.

"Because they're all missing a button, which I have founded at the scene of the crime," I answered as I showed Shinji the button in the plastic bag.

"Hmm, this IS a bit of evidence," Shinji states as he gazed at the button "However, we can't prove it, yet, that it's the work of the Espada gang, so for now, look for further clues that will lead to the perp."

I nodded and followed Shinji's advice. I then spotted Smilin' Gin calling for Ginjo as he whispered something in his ear. He was still smiling, and for some reason he was rubbing his head. Ginjo nodded as he lead that weasel to backstage.

I narrowed my eyes, what is Ginjo doing? Don't tell me he's in league with the Espada.

"I'll be right back," I excused myself as I saw Ginjo bringing Gin towards backstage. I became sneaky as I got off of my seat as I followed them, unaware that Aizen was noticing me sneaking towards them.

**/**

**End of chapter 4**

**Suspects: the Espada gang.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
